For Blood and Roses!
by sonic.last
Summary: Rin the only vampire in Royston Vasey decided to try and live a normal life. However can he actually do so when the place is being over run by Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, and other magically creatures?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a AU of 'Turning the World Upside Down.' And by AU I mean really different. Enjoy**

* * *

The street lights flickered repeatedly before the flame finally died out, one by one the yellow lights turned off covering the streets in darkness. The darkness consumed the sidewalks and everything behind the sliver haired teenager. He turned his head to watch light after light vanish, looking behind him and seeing the path he took was now in fact missing. A few leaves flew pass his face while the icy cold air licked at his skin, "He should still be here." The emerald green eyed male spoke.

He twisted the wooden stake in his hand around before stepping off of the side walk, the gray stone being swallowed by darkness right after. He walked forward toward the church, chills running up and though his body while he did so. "Killing a monster in a holy place...seems fitting." He smirked, approaching the wooden doors. He could faintly hear the voice on the other side. The teenager kicked the doors open releasing the voice.

The black haired creature stood with his hands on the white coffin, candles lit around him while he sang. "They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home!" He song, pain in his beautiful voice. The wooden doors suddenly slammed shut behind the man that held the wooden stake in his hand. He steadily started approaching the male who song to the coffin.

"I will stay forever here with you. My love." The fangs became visible this time, rubbing against his lower lip. A tear slowly ran down his cheek before the candles started going out, "The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death our love goes on." The shiver haired male had made it half way to the creature with fangs. The rest of the room was being consumed by darkness as each and every candle started going out. The last thing the sliver haired male seen was the stormy eyes of the creature.

The hairs on his skin stood up form losing sight of his target. The previous words the creature had sang echoed off of the walls, causing the teenage ears to ring. The creature fazed out of the darkness and force his head to the side, bearing his fangs and sinking them into the flesh on the other male neck.

* * *

"Rin get up for school!" The black haired teenage decided to just turn in his bed and cover his ears with his pillow. He could hear the woman shouting for him to get his lazy ass up. He refused to do so, there was no point in him going to school. He was just about to fall back to sleep when a small person leaped onto his bed, knocking them both off of it.

"What the hell!?" He exclaimed, his hand falling into the little bit of sunlight that actually entered the basement. He hissed, feeling a burning pain before moving his hand away from the light and staring at the burn. Fangs were visible when he spoke to the small girl, "I told you about waking me up like that. One of these days I'm gonna bite you."

The small girl with pigtails smiled softly, blushing slightly, "I wouldn't mind much." She spoke, standing on her feet. She went to go cover the spot that allowed light to enter the basement. "Now put your sunblock on and get dress. Your mother don't like it when you give her the usual excuse."

He rolled his eyes, yawning while he approaching the dresser. He grab the sunblock lotion, applying it to the spots on his body that may be expose to the sun. "She been living with me for years, she should be use to it." He spoke, getting dress in his school outfit.

"I have a question." The small girl smiled, "If your a vampire why did you actually grow? I thought they couldn't be born."

"I don't know Birdy, maybe I'm a special case." He spoke, reaching into the contact box. He covered both of his stormy eyes with the bright blue contacts. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Because all you do is sit in the basement all day lifting weights." She poked his chest shyly, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. He signed, feeling the sunlight hit his skin and not burn though like usual.

"Finally your lazy ass is up!" Rin's mother spoke, her blond hair glowing. Rin rolled his eyes, grasping when she started pulling his cheek, "If I have to send Birdy down there again she is going with garlic bread. Do I make myself clear!?" Rin nodded his head slowly. "Good now eat and get out." She smiled, "I'm late for work." She spoke, rushing out the door.

"I like your mom." Birdy smiled, watching Rin eat the bacon and toast fast. "Why don't you ever take your time? Or just drink blood?"

"Because If i start drinking that stuff than I'll probably bite somebody. Why do you think my father isn't around often?" He questioned, rushing out of the door with Birdy following behind him. They walked in silents, Rin always hated being out during the day. It made him uncomfortable after all he was a creature of the night. He sighed and preyed the school day would go by fast.

Entering the school was what he expected it to be, boring and dull as usual. He reported to homeroom, resting his head down on the desk, ready to take the usual nap he took before first period. The sound of the front door closing caused him to raise his head, spotting the sliver haired teenage with green eyes hand the teacher a paper. "Wonder who that is." Rin thought, shrugging his shoulders.

The male laid eyes on Rin, the green eyes turning blue as a smirk formed on his features. Rin blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What's your name?" He asked, his spiky hair standing straight up.

"Rin," The black haired teenager answered. "Why do you ask?"

He lean down till he was level with Rin's right ear, "Just wanted to know how no body notice a vampire was in class yet." Rin's eyes widen, feeling the hairs on his skin stand up. "Milo is my name, don't get used it. Because you'll be gone very soon." He sat behind Rin, his eyes on the half-breed during the whole class period. Rin was more than happy to rush out of class when the bell rang.

The rest of the day he kept looking over his shoulder, searching for the one who promise to kill him when given the chance. "Rin." The teenage almost leaped out of his skin, hearing Birdy's voice. "What's the matter?" She asked, her head to the side.

He considered telling her, seeing that her two friends were with her he decided otherwise. "Nothing just looking for somebody."

"Waiting for me buddy?" Rin shivered from the voice, feeling a arm around his shoulder. "I think its nice of you to show me where the cafe is at."

"Who's that?" Taka asked, she was just as small as Birdy only reaching up to Rin's chest. Her black hair running down her back, "Is he new here?"

"Yeah, my name is Milo!" He exclaimed, his eyes green once again. "Its a pleasure to meet you short person!"

"Don't call her that, she gets mad easily." Aykua spoke, her red eyes staring at Rin. Her hair matched her eyes while she winked at the teen.

During the cafe period Milo didn't try anything, but his being there only serve to make Rin very uncomfortable. The rest of the day went by smoothly, Milo was only in two of his classes and he didn't sit behind him like before. When the final bell rang Rin was up and out of the class and heading toward the door as fast as he could.

"Have you taken him out yet?" Milo sighed, holding the phone close to his ear.

"Don't worry beautiful, he'll be gone shortly trust me." Milo hang up on the woman, laying down on the rooftop and setting up his weapon. He was a few blocks down and had test if he could see the school from there before actually going there. He locked on to Rin when he exited the school, "Say goodbye poor little vampire." He spoke, his eyes glowing red before pulling the trigger.

Rin had just taken a step forward when his senses kicked into overdrive, causing his head to throb painfully. _"Say goodbye poor little vampire."_ He jumped, hearing a load firing sound. His eyes moving in the general direction of the noise, a small black pellet or something was rushing for him. Rin moved his head quickly, the thing cutting his cheek and drawing blood.

Milo stared in astonishment, "He dodged it?" He growl, seeing that Rin was running. He planned to fire recklessly, but decided against it. He didn't want to injury or kill any of the students that was walking from the school. "We may have a problem."

* * *

A black haired woman sat on a stool, drinking from a golden cup of some kind. The red liquid ran down her jaw, dripping onto the floor before she slammed the cup down. "Not as good as drinking from the source, but it does come close." She smirked, looking out the window at the green sky. She watch as the color turned and fade. "I love this place."

"Ryoko." She turned, toward the person who spoke her name. She didn't seem at all faze by his appearances the few vampires there had become nervous and was doing a bad job at hiding it.

"If your here for trouble than I suggest you turn around, you people have no idea how hard it is to serve drinks in this place." The barmaid spoke, "And you, your making a mess for no reason! Put it down and drink normally or I will not serve you!"

"But Sasha I work here too." Conner spoke, shaking his head at the woman.

"Do not worry Sasha, I have no ill intentions." The tall tan man spoke, looking at Ryoko again. "A vampire hunter have been sent to Royston Vasey ."

"Aha, and you want me to go there because there may be another vampire there huh?" The tall me nodded, "Excellent." She smirked, her green blue eyes shinning. "I'll take a trip there when the sun is falling. Should be fun to meet this blood sucker who survived so long with out us know."

* * *

**TBC and leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a AU of 'Turning the World Upside Down.' And by AU I mean really different. Enjoy**

* * *

"I hate this..." Rin growl under his breath, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. The pain from the action sending a small shock though his body, allowing him to smell his own special blood. The scent went up his nostrils, making his fangs come to the surface. He kept up the speed at which he was walking at, biting down onto his lower lip hard. "I wish I was dead." Rage started boiling up from his core, he violently banged his forehead against the side of a building. "I wish I was just human!"

He shouted, turning around and making his way for his house. 'Father...why have a child like myself?' He thought, feeling self-pity for himself. He couldn't go out in the sun without sunblock or he'll be ashes. He couldn't eat garlic, he still didn't know if the running rivers were true or if holy water would kill him. "Doesn't matter...either way I'll be leaving this world.."

"That couldn't be more true." Rin eyes widen, his rips exploding with pain. He was easily lifted off his feet, sliding across the side walk. He held onto where he was struck, falling onto one of his knees. The teen looked up at the sliver haired male, hissing, "I thought you vampires were taught how to fight against us hunters...but you seem to be different."

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Rin shouted, "I haven't bit anybody and never will!" He struggled to stand back on his feet, realizing how weak he actually felt. 'Why do I feel like this?' He thought, shock by this discovery.

"And that is exactly why you are a easy target." Milo smirked, twisting the wooden stake in his hand, "Your weak, it is a surprise that you even made it this far by eating normally. You must be a special case." Milo charged his stance, "Special or not you soon will just be another kill under my belt."

"How delightful..." Rin smirked, though the worry was visible in his eyes, "I'm already top on your list don't you have some werewolves to chase after?" He asked, hoping to buy time. He slowly took steps back while speaking.

"Nah, leave that for the wolf hunters." Milo rushed forward after, swinging the stake side ways for Rin's chest. The stake nearly made contact before Milo felt his wrist being stopped a inch before making contact with Rin's chest. "Aha, there might be some hope for you yet." Milo pushed harder, noticing that he wasn't gaining a inch. 'He's pretty strong for someone who doesn't drink blood.' Milo thought before grinning. "You may be strong, but I have experience and training under my belt while you have none."

Milo grabbed Rin's forearm, pulling backwards and making the half-breed lose balance. He stumble forward, stars appearing at in the corner of his eyes from Milo's knee ramming into his chest. He fell back grasping for air, his chest burning. His legs were kicked from under him, leading to his head colliding with the stone floor. He nearly lose consciousness, "Your not a threat at all. Its kind of sad," Milo smirked, "That vampires don't go to haven." He twist the stake around, swinging downward for Rin's chest.

He only made it about half-way when his wrist was suddenly being crushed by a iron grip, "Vampires don't go to haven?" The tall man questioned, "Please inform me where you got such outrageous information." He simply launched Milo backward with out much effort. Milo easily flipped in mid-air landing on his feet.

"Isao..." Milo growled in displeasure, "I thought you left this place." He knew he couldn't face the man, he was far too strong for Milo to fight alone.

"Yes, but I thought my wife and son would be delighted to see my face again. I see my returning have struck some nerves, being scared is a normal human emotion." The man fangs were noticeable now as they rubbed against his lower lip. "And I would be proud to show you why you have developed such fear from my existences."

Milo frowned, deciding to leave and rethink his next approach. "I'll be back for you Rin, Isao have only delayed what is surely to happen." He spoke, walking off calmly and disappearing into the darkness.

"Now that, that is done." Isao turned around to his son, holding his hand out for Rin. The two shared the same facial features, Rin having his mother skin tone instead of the tan skin his father bared.

Rin looked at the hand, pushing it aside with a growl and standing on his feet. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, he was always uneasy when Isao was around his mother. Even if the man was his father it was hard to believe he could make love with a woman like his mother. Also he notice the fang marks on the side of her neck.

"Fret not son." The tall man spoke, walking toward the house. "I've feed before arriving and already have stored blood at home. However, we must discuss a few small issues."

"Always business." Rin sighed, entering the house. He wasn't surprise to see his mother, leap into his father arms. He did not shared the same excitement. He watch them exchange words and seen them kiss a few times. He choose to head for the other room.

"Not so fast child." Isao spoke, earning a growl from Rin. "You have to learn to defend yourself. And I believe the best time to start is now." He was calm and collected like usual.

"And become a monster like you? I don't think so, I am fine the way I am." Rin replied, refusing the help. He did not want to become a true vampire after all he was human or at least half.

"That is not for you to decide." Isao spoke, "The head vampire is sending one of his soldiers, excuse me for not having a more complex word in my directory for you. Aha, or would you rather I speak with a more youthful nature?"

"The way you talk do not matter to me honey." Rin's mother smiled, still hugging her husband. "Though it did get a lot of attention by other people."

Rin rolled his eyes, "Like I was saying. The head master wish to have a meeting, if you may. He seem thrill and interested in your abilities, due to this... unfortunate turn of events. I've taken it upon myself to get you prepared for the tremendous test or extreme since that is a word the youth of today will likely use. "

"Well, tell him I do not want to come!" Rin shouted, growling at his father. "I don't care what he want or whatever. I am fine like this."

"I do not owe such power, therefore I am force to confront you about this repulsive story. You have 2 weeks to decide." He took a seat, "And as much as it pains me to say this. You do need the training, if I had not arrived during your exchange of fist with the sliver hair twit than you surely would had been in haven. On another hand, according to your hunter vampires don't go to heaven and I think your 90 minutes would had been up by now. Very disappointing."

"I had everything under control!" Rin exclaimed, getting a shrug in response.

"We should discuss this manner later. You are tired and injured, I would rather talk when you have fully recovered." Rin growl in return, talking to this man was a pain and his speech patterns reminded Rin of a British person.

"Fine...don't forget to put on your sunblock. I don't think the sun is as kind to full blooded vampires as it is to half-breeds." Rin comments, slamming the door to the basement and hoping his father would burn. When ever he arrived there was bad news right after and it made him sick. He dropped down into his bed and closed his eyes, hoping the next day would be better than today was.

* * *

The black haired woman smirked only slightly, spotting the sliver haired Milo. She could see the stake in his hands and only shock her head when he eyed her. "Don't even try it. I have no business with you hunter." Ryoko hissed, causing Milo to frown.

"I can't believe how sexy you blood suckers are." Milo replied a smirk on his features, "And yet the world must be rid of you creatures."

"I will not repeat myself hunter and neither will I spare your life if you choose to attack me." The black hair woman threaten, she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Now if you would be so kind to point me in the direction of this mysterious vampire home than I will kindly forget this encounter." She sighed, seeing him change his stance. "Hunters never do listen to reason."

"Neither do vampires, this is why we fight so much!" He shouted, his eyes switching colors as he rushed forward for her. Ryoko quickly dug into her jacket, splashing a small bottle of gasoline onto Milo's jacket. 'Gas?' Milo thought, carrying a small bottle of that was actually odd.

He swung his stake down for her chest, "Such a straight forward move." Ryoko sighed in disappointed, catching the male's wrist and stopping his attack short.

"And your just as much of a rookie as the other bloodsucker!" He quickly raised his leg, throwing a kick for the center of the woman's stomach. He felt his foot make contact, but she didn't move a inch.

"You must be mistaking me for another person." She sighed, holding onto his foot. "And that is where you have messed up." Ryoko tighten her grip on his forearm and pushed up hard. The hunter shot up into the air, flipping a few times before landing on his feet. He was slightly dizzy, spotting a orange light. "Let this be a warning to you hunter, the next time you will not leave with minor burns." She dropped the match onto his coat setting him ablaze.

Milo shouted in pain quickly taking his coat off and tossing it aside. He pat down his undershirt, hoping flames didn't set the rest of his body on fire. He quickly rushed from his coat, a small explosion going off from the fire burning though the gun powder of his sniper. 'That jacket isn't going to be in chapter 3...of the hunter book.' He thought. After relaxing he realized the woman was gone, "Great 1 vampire turns into 3...wonder what's going on."

* * *

**Omake**

"That jacket isn't going to be in chapter 3 of For Blood and Roses." Milo sighed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small notebook, "I am writing a letter to the writer. I should had been able to kill at least one of them. And what a guy have to do this get one of them blood suckers off of the set!?"

**TBC Don't forget to leave review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a AU of 'Turning the World Upside Down.' And by AU I mean really different. Enjoy**

* * *

The young vampire shot up from his bed, his heart racing while sweat dripped down the side of his face. "Your dreams not treating you kindly, young Dracula?" A chuckle followed after the remark, "Now prepare yourself for the life draining machine that is known as school." Rin hissed at his father and lazily rolled out of bed. He applied the sunblock quickly and got dress.

'He better not start calling me Dracula.' Rin thought, finding it odd that Birdy wasn't upstairs to meet him like usual. He quickly made his way toward the door, he wasn't in the mood for food and his mother would be more than happy to force something in his stomach. He opened the door, being greeted by a sliver haired teenager with a smirk on his features. Rin nearly leaped out of his skin, shutting his mouth fast to prevent his fangs from coming out.

"Good morning!" Milo exclaimed, smiling brightly and making Rin frown. He would had hissed at him if he didn't see Birdy standing beside the teenage vampire hunter. "How did you sleep?"

Rin bit his lip softly, "Like the dead." He answered, Milo smirked seeing where he was heading.

"Aha, it do fit you nicely with that pale complexion. Did you lay in a coffin?" Rin rolled his eyes, if it was a battle of witty resorts he wanted than he would happily play his game.

"Unfortunately no. I haven't found one comfortable enough and sun proof." Milo eyes lit up, causing Rin to raise a eyebrow. He seemed way to happy about this whole thing.

"I do have one in my basement would you like to come and pick it up? Or would you rather do it when the sun had set after all you two don't get along well." Birdy was staring at the two confused.

"No thanks, plus I can't enter your house with out permission." Milo growled causing Rin to hiss at him. The two was just inches away from each other faces, holding powerful glares. There was some tension, but that disappeared fast when a foot crashed into Rin back. The male flew forward and colliding with the hunter, falling down the 3 steps that they were standing on.

"Entertainment like this only come around occasionally, although I would enjoy this performance. The school is awaiting for you two juveniles." Isao spoke, looking at Birdy who giggled at the scene and watched as Rin and Milo struggled to get up. He pat Birdy head, "You look gorgeous, time have treated you well young Bird." Birdy blushed, hiding her face.

Rin and Milo both shot up, glaring at the older man. "Are you crazy?"

"No, although insanity runs in the family. No individual is crazier than my wife." Isao smiled, seeing a flash of golden locks.

"That's right no body is crazier than me!" She backhanded both of the teenagers watching as Milo rubbed his face. "Now get y'all asses out of here!"

"Now Now darling you are scaring them." Isao spoke, "Azusa lets just enjoy our time away from these...juveniles."

Rin rolled his eyes and turned to walk off, Birdy following behind him and clinging to his arm cutely. Milo just shrug his shoulders and walked beside them. Rin felt uncomfortable with Milo around, feeling the teen eyes looking at him. 'Why is he even here?' Rin thought to himself.

"Rin Aykua wanted to talk to you about something." Birdy spoke, seeing Rin raise his eyebrow, "I know it's weird."

"Yeah...usually she's sucking lollipops." Rin comment, the girl lived off of those things. It was funny to watch. "Speaking of her..." He spoke, seeing the the red head approaching them.

"RIN!" She exclaimed, pulling the boy away from Birdy and dragging him off. She waited till they was out of sight to pushed him into one of the closets in the school. "I know who you are." She spoke, biting down on her lip harder than usual. Before Rin could speak she seal his lips with her own. Her lips were soft and she tasted like candy, but the odd unfamiliar taste slipped into his mouth. The thing causing his fangs to shoot out and his eyes to wide, he pushed her back quickly.

"What are you doing!?" Rin exclaimed, noticing that her lip was bleeding and that he actually swallowed some of her blood. His fangs were rubbing against his lower lip as he hissed at the woman.

"I knew it!" She smiled, "Your a vampire." She pushed the boy against the wall smiling. "That mean that Milo person was the hunter that fought with you the other night." Rin realized his mistake, he was yelling last night and probably woke Aykua up and allowed her to see what was going on outside.

"What do you want Aykua?!" He whispered, but he seem pretty pissed off. 'Why was she even near my house? Did she know all along?'

"I want to join you...I want to be a vampire." She smiled, "Turn me..."

"What?.." Rin heart started pounding painfully against his chest, "No.." He could smell the blood running though her veins, making him hunger for it. 'I have to get away from her.' He thought, rushing out of the closet and taking off for the school exit. He raced passed Taka and out of the school after a while his legs started getting tired and having no food in his stomach came into effect. He decided to rest under a tree, wiping sweat from his face. "My life sucks."

"Did you take him out yet?" Eiko voice spoke on the phone, "You can't take forever on this assignment and I expect you to be done before I arrive."

"Jeez Eiko relax, I have to take my time after all." Milo spoke on the phone in the middle of class, flipping the teacher off when he ask for the phone. "Slowness is the key even if it has to take 3 years."

"3 YEARS YEAH RIGHT!" Eiko exclaimed, "HURRY YOUR LAZY ASS UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled.

"Keep going your half way there." Eiko growled and hanged up. Milo sighed placed his phone back on the holder at his waist, everybody in the class was staring at him now. "Psst, Woman right? Always ready to grab a knife am I right?" Milo was placed in in-house for the rest of the day.

* * *

Rin spent the whole day out of the school, making his way home late and slipping into the basement. "Things are just getting worse and worse." He thought, dropping on to his bed. He closed his eyes for a moment before feeling added weight.

"Worse is such a ugly word." The female voice was one he did not recognized, "I would much rather use the word better." Rin sat up quickly seeing the woman smile at him, fangs sticking out of her mouth.

"How did you get in here? And why are you here?" He questioned, he never met another vampire beside himself and his father. Her eyes were a stunning mixture of colors, causing Rin to stare slightly.

"Your father gave me permission and even gave me this." She held up a red apple, sinking her fangs into it, Rin noticed the blood that dripped from it. "These are simply amazing...they grow in the Shadow World only if Sasha would give them out more often."

"Why are you here?!" Rin asked, annoyed by her. Was every vampire cool and collected and talked about things unrelated to the questions he ask?

"I am here to tell you that you do not have a choice in seeing the head vampire." Ryoko answered, a smirk taking over her features. "If you refuse than I will be forced to drag you to the Shadow World and train you." She stood up from his bed and walked to the other side of the room, "So don't refuse...I wont be kind."

"You don't seem like much of a threat to me." Rin response watching her turn around and fired the apple at him, before he could move it collided with his forehead. The red liquid slashing all over his face while she crossed the room, slamming his back against the wall.

"You should think before you speak..." She held him by his neck cutting off his oxygen supply, she started squeezing before feeling Rin grab her wrist. His tight grip crushing it slightly, "Aha...there may be hope for you yet." She released him, watching him cough. "Now sleep well young vampire... judgement day is coming." She spoke turning and walking out of his room.

"Stupid...vampires...stupid hunter...stupid Aykua..." Rin growled, "FUCK!" He threw a punch at the wall, putting a rather deep hole in it. "Why can't they leave me the fuck alone!?"

He dropped down in the corner covering his face with his hands, feeling the tears against his hands. "No matter what I do...my life will never be able to be normal." That night he spent rocking back and forth without a drop of rest.

* * *

**TBC Don't forget to leave review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a AU of 'Turning the World Upside Down.' And by AU I mean really different. Enjoy**

* * *

Rin eyes burned painfully while he stared at the ceiling, he knew it was time to go to school, but that idea wasn't one that brought happy thoughts. He knew what to expect when he got there, Aykua would ask to become a vampire or expose him. Milo would threaten his life and Birdy would worry about him for most of the day. Not to mention he felt sick and didn't want to get up at all.

'Somebody's gonna die before this week is over.' Rin thought, getting up and putting on the usual sun block. He dressed quick and left the house as fast as he could. His stomach carried no food, his eyes were blood shot red from staying up all night and to make matters worse he forgot his contacts at home exposing his stormy eyes the clouds in them moving.

Rin made sure he didn't run into the 'Young Bird' as his father would call her. When he made it to homeroom, he dropped down on his desk pressing his head against the cold surface. That's when he felt the sharp object tapping his back, he growl lowly. He had no time for the young hunter games and it was getting him very upset. "Stop...Now." He ordered, however, Milo would not listen to take.

The tabbing from the stake just became more violent, Rin started tapping his fingers against the surface of his desk, trying to resist yelling at the teenager. Soon he started rocking his leg, biting hard on his lower lip. "I said stop!" He shouted, leaping onto his feet. He turned quickly and threw a punch for Milo face, even with his training he wasn't ready for the random surprise attack. Rin's fist collided with his face, knocking him out of his desk and onto the floor. "Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone!?" He shouted, not allowing Milo time to reply. He rushed out of the class room.

The teen exited the school in the back, spotting Taka. "What's the matter?" The girl asked with her head to the side, something seemed off and Rin could feel it. She stared at him, seeing that he was breathing hard. "Here drink this...you look like you need it."

He stared for a moment, hesitating. Taka wasn't Aykua she was one of Birdy friends who he known for a bit now. He took the sliver container of water. He brought it up to his lips before that smell fill his nose, lighting it on fire and burning his body from the core. He hissed, throwing the thing aside. "What the fuck Taka?" He asked, "Why would yo-"

Taka caught the contain and splash it over him, the garlic water burning his skin. He hissed loudly, his fangs coming out. "Aha, so you are a vampire...I hate you guys." She spoke, frowning. She looked at his hands noticing that the nails had actually gotten longer and sharp. "Nice nails Rin.." She started approaching him slowly, "When I was a child, my mom was murdered. Her body sucked dry of any blood...No body believed me when I said a vampire killed her I even stopped believing myself...till recently. And now I could start killing them off one by one...starting with you!" She exclaimed, pulling a homemade wooden stake from her back pocket and rushing forward.

Rin grasp for a moment before hissing loudly, "I'm sick of this...fuck not hurting you. You need to be taught a lesson!" He shouted, swinging his arm forward with his nails aimed for Taka face. He planned to show her exactly why you didn't attack a vampire.

"Enough." Rin felt his forearm collide with Milo's, "I don't know what is going on out here, but Taka you've done enough. Fighting vampires is not something you want to do, you are not trained like me to do so."

"I wouldn't fight them at all, but join them. The power would be amazing and it only takes one bite for unmatched beauty." The red head candy lover spoke, smiling while joining their small talk. Rin hissed at her when she stood beside him. "All it take is one bite..." She whispered to him.

"I refuse, you have no idea how hard it is to be like this and not harm anybody. Its sad and painful, I would never let somebody experience what I have to! I should be dead."

"And that is what I am planning to do. Take you from this world and anybody like you will join you!" Taka exclaimed, still being held back.

"Yes, the vampires do need to die. But attack like this in daylight and where everybody could see is a bad idea!" Milo spoke, "You'll expose him and me and that will only cause chaos."

"What is going on out here?" Birdy asked, staring at all of them. She seen that Rin fangs were expose as well, "They know?" She asked, approaching her close friend.

Rin lower his head, nodding. "And not all of them are supportive." Rin spoke, glaring at Milo and Taka. "They want me dead."

"What? Why?" Birdy asked, staring at them and holding Rin arm tightly. "He haven't bitten anybody, he haven't even drink blood."

"It don't matter he have to die!" Taka yelled, "My mother died because of creatures like him!"

"I'm not the fucking creatures that killed you mother Taka." Rin yelled, causing the girl to back up and Milo to hold his weapon tighter. "Stop living in the fucking past and if you want to remember that than remember I have not once done anything to harm you! Just because there are others...others who like to suck blood do not mean i am one of them, don't mean I want to be one of them, and it don't mean I will become one of them!"

"And that is exactly what we are trying to prevent. We are trying to prevent you from becoming a monster like them. So today you die!" Milo shouted back, taking a step forward with his weapon.

"I wont let you!" Birdy yelled, pushing Rin when Milo brought his arm back. Suddenly Milo ear started ringing, blood shooting from the side of it. His attention was draw to that before looking at Birdy.

Her neck was cut by something, blood shooting from it. "BIRDY!" Rin exclaimed, dropping onto his knees in front of her and pressing down hard on her neck, trying to stop the blood. He turned his head, looking past Milo. Off on top of a roof were a blond male with blue eyes smiling. He moved his mouth, 'I wont miss next time.' Rin read his lips from the where he laid.

He pressed down harder on Birdy neck before seeing that she wasn't going to make it. There were no words exchange, there were no goodbyes spoken or promises. The young lady just stopped struggle and laid still, closing her eyes as if she was sleeping. Rin removed his hands from her neck, seeing that they were covered in blood. "Birdy..." He whispered before launching up at Milo, banging him against the tree that Taka once sat against. "This is all your fucking fault! All because you couldn't leave me alone and now your stupid hunters killed her! She's gone! I'll...I'll kill you if I ever see your face again!"

* * *

The street lights flickered repeatedly before the flame finally died out, one by one the yellow lights turned off covering the streets in darkness. The darkness consumed the sidewalks and everything behind the sliver haired teenager. He turned his head to watch light after light vanish, looking behind him and seeing the path he took was now in fact missing. A few leaves flew pass his face while the icy cold air licked at his skin, "He should still be here." The emerald green eyed male spoke.

He twisted the wooden stake in his hand around before stepping off of the side walk, the gray stone being swallowed by darkness right after. He walked forward toward the church, chills running up and though his body while he did so. "Killing a monster in a holy place...seems fitting." He smirked, approaching the wooden doors. He could faintly hear the voice on the other side. The teenager kicked the doors open releasing the voice.

The black haired creature stood with his hands on the white coffin, candles lit around him while he sang. "They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home!" He song, pain in his beautiful voice. The wooden doors suddenly slammed shut behind the man that held the wooden stake in his hand. He steadily started approaching the male who song to the coffin.

"I will stay forever here with you. My love." The fangs became visible this time, rubbing against his lower lip. A tear slowly ran down his cheek before the candles started going out, "The softly spoken words you gave me. Even in death our love goes on." The shiver haired male had made it half way to the creature with fangs. The rest of the room was being consumed by darkness as each and every candle started going out. The last thing the sliver haired male seen was the stormy eyes of the creature.

The hairs on his skin stood up form losing sight of his target. The previous words the creature had sang echoed off of the walls, causing the teenage ears to ring. The creature fazed out of the darkness and force his head to the side, bearing his fangs and sinking them into the flesh on the other male neck.

* * *

Rin licked his fingers, tasting the blood and wondering how he ever lived without it. Now that he had it, he wanted more, but he knew he must control it. He sat on top of a stone, "Now the hunters have a reason to come after me."

"The question is will you be ready when they do." Rin wasn't surprise by the girl arrival after getting his first drop of blood his senses became sharp. "Have you made your choice?" Ryoko asked, tossing him one of the red apples he remembered.

"Of course." She watched with delight while he sink his teeth into it when before he was not happy with seeing the thing at all. Before he would had just yelled and complain, "Take me to the Head Master."

* * *

**TBC Don't forget to leave review. **


End file.
